BYAKUYAKOU
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que esa persona le rompió el corazón. Un encuentro entre ambos mundos trae consigo varias consecuencias y un nuevo romance surge. ¿Estas lista/o para ello Hinata/Zero? Fic Re-editado nwn Antes llamado Death Of Tenshi HIATUS
1. Prologo

**Discleimer****; **Vampire Knigth & Naruto no me pertenecen ¿Obvio no?

**Autor**: Yukime Hiwatari

**Resumen: **Ha pasado tiempo desde que esa persona le rompió el corazón. Un encuentro entre ambos mundos trae consigo varias consecuencias y un nuevo romance surge. ¿Estas lista/o para ello Hinata/Zero?

**Aclaraciones:**

"_Pensamientos"_

—_**Diálogos—**_

_**Flash back**_

N/A: al final.

**[Valido por todo el fic.]**

* * *

><p><strong>BYAKUYAKOU<strong>

**[**_Viaje bajo un Sol de media noche_**]**

**Capitulo piloto. **

* * *

><p>Las cristalinas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Simplemente aquello no podía ser verdad. Sus ojos tenían que estarle mintiendo.<p>

La mancha escarlata lleno por completo aquel abrigo de un tono café oscuro. La persona que le portaba tenia una sonrisa en los labios mientras su mirada lila no se apartaba de la de aquella mujer que no dejaba de llorar. Levanto su diestra con mucho cuidado y a pesar del esfuerzo que le debiera a su maltrecho cuerpo él simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. Era la primera vez que sonreía con sinceridad después de tanto tiempo.

Su mejilla sintió el toque de la diestra contraria, notando de inmediato las diferentes temperaturas corporales. Pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Las lagrimas simplemente no se iban y a pesar de notar la tenue y pequeña sonrisa que le regalaba el joven, no podía evitar sentir un vació en su corazón.

La mancha carmín seguía aumentando en sus ropajes y su fuerza se iba como un caudaloso rió. Sin embargo el sentir a aquella joven de larga cabellera frente a él era suficiente para saber que era lo correcto. Sentía como aquella agua cristalina seguía saliendo de aquellos orbes. Más su cuerpo no resistió un poco más y fue cayendo, mas aquellos dos delgados y femeninos brazos le sostuvieron dejándose caer ambos con lentitud.

— **Z-zero…—** apenas si fuera un susurro lo que saliera de aquellos labios sonrosados. Tenía miedo, mucho. Y es que, el inicio… su inicio fuera difícil ahora era diferente. Sin embargo él la callo con la mirada. Sin pensarlo dos beses sintió como Zero capturaba sus labios mojados por sus lagrimas en un beso puramente casto.

Aquel beso que era esperado por ambos.

Al final simplemente no todo podía ser perfecto. Quizás habían acabado con el mal que les perseguía. Siendo dañados y dañando a otros. Pero ahora por fin todo había terminado. Por fin podían estar juntos.

Un charco de sangre les rodeaba. ¿Por qué él no hacia nada? ¿Por qué se dejaba morir en los brazos de ella? Los que observaban aquella escena, aun heridos, aun inconformes pero vencedores, no entendían nada.

Sabían que no había sido una casualidad que todos estuvieran ahí presentes, sabían que simplemente había sido _inevitable_ que cada uno de ellos se conocieran y terminaran ahí.

El silencio totalmente tan solo era apagado por los sonidos de la aurora al amanecer, por las respiraciones entrecortadas y por el llanto y aflicción que cada uno sentía y no dejaba salir.

Eso no debía haber terminado de esa forma. Más la noche tormentosa había acabado y el sol nuevamente salía para aquellos que, por una simple casualidad estaban destinados a conocerse y combatir juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA;** Algunos ya conocerán este proyecto [antes llamado **Death of Tenshi**], para los que ya han leído de esto primero unas cuantas cosas. Este he decidido seria como un prologo de la historia, no ha cambiado en mucho. De hecho este fic me gustaba mucho pero fue borrado y no saben como me sentí por ello, sobre todo porque perdí del Cáp. 3-6 así que a partir del capitulo tres dará un giro la historia. Pero no os preocupes, aun así les daré todo para que les guste la historia.

_La pareja principal aun no esta definida. Que Hinata & Zero sean los personajes protagónicos no quiere decir que serán pareja… o puede que si._

_Sin más espero sus comentarios n.n_


	2. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**** del capitulo: **La mente enferma de la autora solamente. Esperad, OH si en éste capitulo veremos un poco de Neji/Hina.

N/A: al final.

* * *

><p><strong>BYAKUYAKOU<strong>

**[**_Viaje bajo un Sol de media noche_**]**

**Cap****itulo 1 "LAST KISS"**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

_Me he dado cuenta_

_De que no voy a volar de nuevo_

_Yo sé de un hecho_

_Que es imposible volver a volar con alas rotas_

_Alguien me grito_

"_tu sueño puede cambiar su forma"_

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga era una chica como cualquier otra, eso es lo que siempre había pensado de si misma. Después de todo ya no se sentía tan inútil puesto que logro convertirse en ANBU, cosa que la reconocía en Konoha. Más frente a clan seguía todo igual. Ahora contaba con 17 años cumplidos aunque eso ya no le valía de nada, mientras que su pequeña hermana menor Hanabi, era la respetada "heredera".<p>

Sí, hacia poco menos de un mes que le habían quitado el titulo a ella. No solamente eso, fue prácticamente expulsada del clan. Por lo que ahora vivía en una residencia a las afueras de la cuidad de Konoha ¿Por qué? Para olvidarse de que el nuevo Hokage estaba casado… con nada más y nada menos que la pelirosado. Suspiro con frustración saliendo de su vivienda en dirección hacia la torre del Hokage quien la había llamado para una misión.

— **Hump… siempre es igual… demo ahora soy diferente…—** se dijo en un susurro encostrándose con el traidor Uchiha en el camino, _**"no de nuevo T.T"**_ pensó. ¿Por qué demonios él tenia que ser también un AMBU? El único consuelo que le quedaba es que el jefe de los Ambus -muy a pesar del Hokage- era Shikamaru Nara, una gran suerte para Hinata ya que se habían vuelto buenos amigos a pesar de sus peculiares formas de ser.

— **Hyuuga… creí que llegarías mas rápido—** menciono con su siempre sonrisa de lado el Uchiha _**"como si fuera el único bah"**_ pensó Hinata sin siquiera mirarlo.

— **Hay muchas cosas que no deberías creer de mí—** le respondió en un audible susurro al chico a su lado.

Entraron en el despacho del Hokage encontrándolos con una escena de lo más melosa. Tanto la Hyuuga como el Uchiha pusieron automáticamente una mueca en sus rostros. Ver a Sakura sentada en las piernas de Naruto y casi comiéndose a besos no era una escena que les fascinara a los dos jóvenes. Como pudieron trataron de llamar la atención de aquellos dos enfrascados en los suyo, hasta que la pelirosado los vio, enrojeció hasta la medula y mando a volar literalmente al rubio para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Unos minutos después se ve al Hokage con un gran chichón en la cabeza y una sonrisa poco convincente

—**Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme me alegra de que estén aquí —** poso sus manos tras su nuca sin ver más que a la ventana tras su escritorio**— supongo que sabrán que les he llamado para una misión y es de suma impo…**

— **Ve al grano dobe no tengo tiempo que perder—** le interrumpió el Uchiha

— **Vale, vale… pues bien tiene que investigar un lugar en especifico, como sabrán ha habido desapariciones a las afueras de Suna así que los he llamado. ****Quiero que vayan a investigar, irán de incógnitos y…**

— **¿Solo nosotros dos?—** se atrevió a preguntar la Hyuuga sin fijar su mirada en el Uzumaki, con una voz fría y algo calculadora, tan distinto a la dulzura que mostraba con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo

— **De hecho… los acompañaran el Kazekage, Temari, mmm y me parece que Shikamaru junto con Ino. —** extrañamente el rostro del actual Hokage se mostraba un poco nervioso.

— **En ese caso ¿Por qué no están aquí?—** inquirió el azabache mirándolo con fijeza

— **Bueno…—** el nerviosismo en el joven rubio aumento, provocando la sospecha de sus elementos—…**de hecho ellos fueron informados hace una semana y… los estarán esperando en media hora en las puertas de Konoha…**—un aura negra se posesiono de todo el lugar mientras el albino miraba con furia al rubio. La ojiperla tan solo bostezo para luego interponerse entre los dos posando su palma en el pecho del albino logrando la atención de ambos muchachos

— **Tan solo habrá que firmar he irnos Uchiha no se para que tanto drama, realmente son problemáticos…**— dijo como si nada haciendo que Uzumaki se sorprendiera por esta nueva Hinata. Aunque extrañamente nunca trataba de misiones con ella, bueno no después de que se casara con Sakura

— **Parece que ya se te pegan las palabras de Nara…—** dijo Sasuke dejando de importarle el Uzumaki alejándose de ambos—** vamos Hyuuga no hay que retrasarnos—** menciono desapareciendo dejando tan solo una nube de humo

— **Hump… hasta luego Hokage-sama—** menciono con frialdad dispuesta a retirarse del lugar, cuando escucho la voz del Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que sentía la calidez de la mano del rubio sobre su muñeca izquierda sin girarse tan solo pregunto— **¿algo mas Hokage-sama?**

— **Hina-chan… si no quieres ir a la misión…—** trato de decir el ojiazul cuando Hinata lo cortó.

— **No me importa realmente, recuerde que es mi deber cumplir con lo que me indique— **dijo de forma despectiva

— **Hina-chan ¿que paso contigo? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡Esa no eres tú!—** alzo la voz con frustración Naruto mientras apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca de la chica.

— **Tengo que ir a una misión, si me disculpa—** menciono antes de desaparecer como lo hiciera Sasuke. Tenía que hacerlo, o sus nervios de tenerle tan cerca harían que perdiera su mascara que con tanto esfuerzo había creado.

* * *

><p>Llego a su hogar dispuesta a alistar sus cosas cuando noto una presencia conocida. Sonrió de medio lado al momento que tiraba un kunai en dirección hacia la esquina derecha de su hogar, donde apareció un muchacho con cabellos castaños largos y su misma mirada ojiluna, sosteniendo entre el índice y el corazón (dedo corazón) el kunai que segundos antes había lanzado Hinata.<p>

_El amor que alguien abandono_

_En algún lugar, ya desapareció_

_Woo, con las alas rotas_

_Woo, con las alas rotas_

_Aunque todos me abrasen, no dejare de temblar_

_El frió de hoy tal vez no es como era antes_

_Woo, con las alas rotas_

_Woo, con las alas rotas_

— **Hinata-sama… me han hablado de su misión—** declaro sin un ápice de sentimientos hacia su prima. Mientras que con calma se acercaba a esta, mirándola con fijeza a los ojos, esperando quizás como en el pasado que Hinata se sonrojara y esquivara su mirada cosa que no sucedió, ella mantenía su mirada en los ojos perlados del muchacho.

— **No pensé que vendrías a despedirme… Neji…—** soltó con algo de nostalgia y ¿sensualidad? acercándose de igual forma hasta que estuvieron a unos cuantos centímetros uno del otro, sin despegar sus miradas. Ella sonrió como en antaño tan solo para agregar de forma casual y acercándose a susurrarle al oído**— deberías estar con Hanabi, sabes que te podrían castigar**— golpe bajo para el Hyuuga ¿es que acaso Hinata había cambiado tanto?

— **No, después de todo… ya no pertenezco al clan… me… he decidido ser expulsado con usted…—** declaro con frialdad posando su mano derecha en la mejilla de la mujer. Porque eso era para él, una mujer que aunque ni ella mismo la notara lo tenía atado, como ninguna otra.

— **Tardaste demasiado nii-san…—** dijo con una voz juguetona mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior ¿por nervios? Quizás o tal vez solo quería tentar al destino, sin embargo la culpa llego a su ser y bajo la mirada**— gomene… creo… que para mi ya es tarde Neji… deberías ir con Ten-ten… ella si te merece…**

— **No puedes decir que mereces o no Hinata…—** aclaro tomándola por los hombros con algo de fuerza**— no puedes mandar en lo que yo siento…—** dijo esta vez un poco mas serio, mas decaído y en un susurro que causo que la Hyuuga lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos ¿Por qué siempre terminaba hiriendo a los que amaba? ¿Por qué lo había arrastrado a esto? Tan solo… tan solo si no se hubieran emborrachado aquella noche, quizás su relación fuera como antes pero ¿como negar lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Suspiro, no quería pensar en ello, no en ese momento, se abrazo a él, queriendo absorber un poco de esa calidez que emanaba.

_Hasta un perro… callejero… se atreve a reírse de mí_

_Antes de saberlo tuve siempre un gran miedo_

_Luchando en la oscuridad, me fui hacia la luz_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí sus compañeros y, aunque se extrañaron por la presencia del Hyuuga no les prestaron atención. Bueno a excepción de unos ojos como oscuros que no separaba la vista de los "primos".<p>

El silencio entre ambos Hyuuga era visible, por un lado Hinata no sabía como despedirse, tenia un vago presentimiento, más prefería no prestarle atención. Y Neji, él simplemente estaba muy confundido.

— **Neji… es una lastima que el Hokage no quisiera que vinieras…—** dijo de forma calida sorprendiendo a mas de uno de los presentes.

— **¿… volverás?—** pregunto el muchacho sin siquiera demostrar algún sentimiento. Estaba totalmente frustrado ¿Por qué demonio le quietaban esta luz ahora que había tomado la decisión? ¿Por qué el "destino" se empeñaba en herirlo de esa forma? Apretaba los puños con fuerza tratando de que nadie notara su enfado, no quería llamar la atención mas de lo que ya lo hiciera.

— **Claro que si, Neji… —**le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios sosteniendo la mano de su primo. Los demás comenzaron a avanzar indicándole a Hinata que debían partir ya, se acerco poniéndose de puntitas para posar un beso en los labios de Neji, el cual en primera instancia se sorprendió pero no dudo en hacer que ese leve roce se convirtiera en un verdadero beso. Sus labios unidos delicadamente provocaron que ambos se perdieran en las sensaciones que los invadían, una dulce ambrosía. Poco a poco fueron invadiendo, abriendo los labios para permitir el acceso uno del otro hasta que un kunai paso rozándolos, gracias a los reflejos de ambos no les sucedió nada. Hinata lo levanto notando que le era conocido, suspiro con frustración y le sonrió a su primo**— debo irme…—** dijo antes de correr hacia la salida dejando a Neji con la palabra en la boca y con la sensación de que aquel beso era uno de despedida.

El ojiperla tomo una decisión en ese instante, quizás estaba equivocado, en contra de su destino, pero poco le importaba ahora lo único que deseaba era se propia felicidad, ser un poco egoísta y pensar tan solo una vez en si mismo. Se dirigió hacia la casa de su prima donde momentos antes había dejado todas sus posesiones porque esta vez Neji Hyuuga tomaría el destino entre sus manos.

_En este mundo cambiante_

_Estoy en busca de respuestas_

_Que aun con el paso del tiempo_

_Las seguiré esperando_

_Woo, con las alas rotas_

_Woo, con las alas rotas_

Pronto alcanzo a sus compañeros y se encaminaron hacia su destino, el cual era la investigación. Sin embargo algo mas debía de ser para que el Kazekage fuera con ellos y también por el peculiar equipo que formaban, hay que aceptar que Naruto Uzumaki no sabía formar equipos.

* * *

><p>Después de tres días llegaron a suna, por un instante un escalofrió cubrió al grupo. Temari los estaba esperando con cara de angustia. En cuanto se acercaron a ella no tuvieron ni tiempo de preguntar cuando la chica ya se encontraba guiándolos al lugar de las desapariciones para su sorpresa aquel lugar estaba sumamente escondido. Cerca de las montañas en una cueva cuando por fin llegaron estaban sumamente exhaustos puesto que prácticamente llevaban 20 horas sin descanso.<p>

—**Temari-san ¿donde esta Kazekage-sama?—** se atrevió a preguntar la Hyuuga mientras algunos de sus compañeros se sentaban en la sombra de un árbol. Por otro la el Uchiha se encontraba "descansando" en la copa de un árbol, claro sin perderse la conversación.

La chica de cuatro coletas no respondió de inmediato por lo que ocasiono que todos los presentes se preocuparan. Un suspiro salio de los labios de la rubia de Suna cuando una fuerte brisa salió de la cueva trayendo consigo unos cuantos copos de **— ¿nieve?—** dijo sorprendida la Hyuuga al momento que se acercaba a Temari con los ojos bastante abiertos. Comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos y activo su byakugan investigando el lugar.

— **Nos hubieran servido las habilidades de Shino y Kiba…—** menciono como si nada el Nara

— **Nos hay remedio Shika-kun después de todo… nos llamaron a nosotros—** respondió Hinata con tenue voz asombrada.

— **Hump… a todo esto no has dicho donde esta el Kazekage—** dijo el azabache hablando a unos cuantos centímetros de la Hyuuga lo que causo un tremendo colapso nervioso de la chica -que trato de ocultar, mas no pudo rebajar su gran sonrojo-, miro despectivamente y con furia al Uchiha que tan solo la ignoro poniendo su "atención" en la Sabaku no

— **Se adelanto… debemos irnos… pónganse las ropas de civil es mejor pasar desapercibidos—** ordeno dejando a todos con la duda

— **¿Que es lo que hay dentro de la cueva?—** pregunto Ino dejándose escuchar por primera vez.

— **Ya lo verán… pero será mejor así… ahhhh ¿quien hubiera pensado que algo como esto pasaría?—** se dijo mas a si misma que a los presentes.

Sin duda esto dejaba muchas preguntas en cada uno de los chicos presentes ¿En que demonios se habían metido? Eso era bastante sospechoso. El azabache tan solo frunció el seño de mala gana y se cambio rápidamente, no sin antes sonreír para sus adentros notando lo divertido que era molestar a su "presa" ¿como era que no había encontrado un "juego" tan divertido antes? No importaba, por el momento solo él podía estar con ella.

_Un pájaro enjaulado_

_Ha comenzado a gritar "déjenme salir"_

_Hasta un perro callejero se atreve a reírse de mí_

_Ahhhhh… les mostrare_

_Ahh… con las alas rotas_

_Ahh… que volare_

_Ahh… con las alas rotas_

… _con las alas rotas X4_

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_La__ canción se llama: __**Oreta tsubasa de "With Broken Wings",**__ música de Digimon Frontier._

**¿Algún Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "DREAMS"**

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Cross<strong>

* * *

><p><em>En el interior del viento oigo tu llanto,<br>y cuando me doy la vuelta, deja de oírse.  
>¿Es real? ¿Es una ilusión?<br>Vago sin rumbo a través de un tiempo distorsionado..._

* * *

><p>— <strong>Seis meses —<strong> se dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos ya reconstruidos de la Academia Cross.

La Academia Cross era una de los más importantes internados del país, no solo por su refinada educación, su alumnado eficiente y normas pulcras, un lugar realmente bello y donde cualquiera quisiera estudiar, sobre todo por la clase nocturna…

Las clases eran la diurna y la nocturna, ambas tenían sus propios dormitorios para los estudiantes así como su uniforme, pero lo que realmente destacaba en este "peculiar" sistema educativo, era que todos los representantes de clase nocturna eran sumamente bellos.

El joven seguía caminando en dirección a su clase la cual a decir verdad poco le interesaba, por lo menos desde que ella se esfumara. Suspiro con pesadez, sus cabellos plateados ahora estaban más largos, le recordaba levemente a su mellizo solo que Zero aunque lo tuviera en una cola baja, lo tenía un poco mas largo. Cosas de vampiros, pensó el joven frunciendo el seño aun no estaba muy contento con ser un caza vampiros que ilógicamente también era un vampiro…

Llego a su salón, pateo la puerta provocando un sobresalto a la mitad del salón. Se dirigió a su asiento ignorando las miradas de sus fans y de sus celosos compañeros. Porque hay que aceptar que aunque Zero no estuviera en la clase nocturna, si tenia un club de fans propio solo que no eran tan alocadas y efusivas como las fans de los de la clase nocturna.

Ah clase nocturna… simplemente no quería pensar en aquellos detestables vampiros, porque le hacia recordarla_**, "seis meses"**_ se dijo nuevamente, poso sus manos sobre el pupitre, recostando su cabeza sobre estos para perderse en su mundo de pesadillas. Así era su nueva vida pues simple estaba su "fantasma" recordándole aquellas palabras que escuchara de sus labios apenas se había transformado en vampiro «_**"La Yuuki humana ya no existe, porque la Yuuki vampiro se la ha comido**_ "» como le dolía aquello pero ya no importaba porque estaba inmerso en aquella oscuridad.

— **Ohayo, Kiryuu-kun—** escucho una voz a su lado. Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates se sentó junto a él. Puesto que había sido la única de enterarse de aquella cuestión entre los vampiros que había destruido el colegio, era la nueva prefecta. Zero había tenido que entrenarla en todo aquello pero sin duda Yori era una buena compañía, no hablaba mucho, lista y sobre todo aprendía muy rápido.

—**Hmph—** dijo el joven en forma de saludo aun con los ojos cerrados, no era que le desagradara aquella chica tan solo, se la recordaba demasiado. ¿Por qué tenia tan deplorable suerte? Y es que aunque la joven no sacara el tema de _ella_ no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma a su lado, después de todo Yori había sido la mejor amiga de esa persona. Se levanto del asiento y salio del salón ignorando los gritos del profesor reprendiéndolo, simplemente la vida ya no importaba del todo.

Decidió vagar por los bosques del colegio, necesitaba soledad, pensar las cosas, arrancarse el corazón si eso era necesario. Cuando -cerca de aquella vieja capilla la cual a decir verdad era su "refugio"- escucho algo. Unos pasos, eran sumamente silenciosos _**"mierda… debe ser alguna sanguijuela" **_de inmediato pensó en ello. Haciendo acopio de sus habilidades se acerco con disimulo, podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de aquel ser, sentía una extraña presencia, "no era un vampiro" pero tampoco era un humano como tal. Se acerco con sumo cuidado hasta estar a unos metros de "el", sintió perfectamente que esa "persona" sabia que estaba ahí pero no se inmutaba.

* * *

><p><em>¿Dónde está ahora aquel distante paisaje?<br>Aquél en el que jugábamos en un riachuelo iluminado por los rayos del sol.  
>Nuestras voces quedaron recluidas en aquel bosque,<br>y ahora están ocultas al otro lado del verano._

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar…<strong>

Se sentía sumamente nerviosa, en la limosina. Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras miraba en dirección hacia la ventana, y es que simplemente no era fácil, no ahora. Sintió como la mano de "el" se posaba sobre la suya, giro su rostro hasta ver los ojos carmesí del muchacho, sonrió con una mascara la cual había perfeccionado, una que expresara felicidad aunque estuviera…

—**Yuuki ¿Estas segura?—** pregunto con algo de preocupación la voz del castaño, su mirada era de profunda soledad y algo de tristeza y ella era la única culpable. Un pinchazo sintió en su corazón, le sonrió con dulzura posando su diestra sobre la mejilla de él.

—**Lo estoy Kaname nii-san…—** dijo en un susurro acercándose a él y posando su cabeza sobre su pecho en un abrazo, era calido, muy calido. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y dormitar levemente, aun le faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar al aeropuerto,"_**todo por el entupido festival"**_ pronto cayo en los brazos de Morfeo. Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, haciendo que aquel joven vampiro que la veía sonriera para sus adentros.

Kuran Kaname era el nombre de aquel joven de alcurnia, apuesto, de mirada penetrante y poderío sin igual entre los vampiros. Se sentía tan rebosante de alegría, _**"seis meses"**_ dijo posando una sonrisa sobre sus delgados y sensuales labios, recargo su cabeza en la de su pequeña Yuuki. El olor de sus cabellos era a rosas, pero al mismo tiempo era tan único, la abrazo un poco mas fuerte queriendo sentirla por completo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que ella supiera la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin tenerla así entre sus brazos? Pero ahora nada de aquel funesto pasado importaba.

Aunque si le inquietaba algo en su interior y era aquella razón por la que ahora tanto sus subordinados como él se dirigían a ese lugar. No era realmente que odiare el lugar mas bien no quería verlo. Esa persona ya lo había desafiado demasiado y aun en sus memorias caía el recuerdo, el presentimiento de que le robaría a su gran tesoro. Cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza. No lo iba a permitir, después de todo él era un sangre limpia y nadie se oponía, absolutamente nadie.

—**Nii-san…—** escucho un susurro de su cantarina voz, se fijo un poco en aquel hermoso rostro. Sus largas pestañas, sus cabellos azabaches con reflejos carmín, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su piel nívea, simplemente… era perfecta a sus ojos y a los de cualquiera. Todo el mundo vampirico estaba expectante desde aquel día cuando se conoció de Yuuki Kuran, una de las ultimas sangre limpia, su hermana pero también su…**— Zero… **—su único impedimento para formalizar "mas" su relación. Aquel que sabía que debía estar bajo sus órdenes, su más grandiosa arma aunque al final su más entrañable y peligroso rival.

* * *

><p><em>Tu lejana voz llamándome<br>se desliza a través de los huecos del incesante viento.  
>Una sombra invisible sale en tu busca,<br>y yo me hundo en la oscuridad.  
>En el interior de este sombrío bosque,<br>te oigo reír..._

* * *

><p>-oOo-oOo-oOo- <strong>El sueño de Yuuki<strong> -oOo-oOo-oOo-

Se encontraba con un encantador vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, de corte principesco pero a la vez moderno y elegante, haciendo resaltar su belleza. Se miraba en el espejo, pero algo la incomodaba de suma manera y era sus cabellos. No es que le desagradase tenerlos largos, mucho tiempo así lo llevo pero, desde que Kaname-nii le había contado de sus padres, desde el enfrentamiento con Rido se sentía como si fuera el espectro de su madre y eso la ponía algo mal. Se los acomodo en una cola de caballo por lo menos hacia se sentía mas fresca ¿Por qué hacia tanto calor? Se limito a dirigirse a la sala donde ya lo esperaba su hermano, le sonrió pronunciando su nombre y se acerco para tomar su mano.

—**Nii-san…—** él era perfecto, todo en él y más. Aun ahora sabia que su "amor platónico" no era tal ya que era, fue y siempre había sido correspondido. Se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde sus "amigos" la esperaban. Aidou-sempai -como solía llamarle- estaba con su sonrisa encantadora, hacia mucho que se llevaba de maravilla con los tres. Por su parte Kain le sonrió de lado posando su mano sobre el hombro de Ruka, la cual tenia los ojos ocultos tras su flequillo ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? Sin duda era algo que aun no lograba entender.

Se giro para ver a Kaname pero ya no estaba a su lado. Sus pupilas se dilataron y giro para ver a los otros tres pero ya no estaban. Inclusive el jardín era otro, ahora la noche estaba presente iluminándole lugar. Un bosque se alzaba frente a ella mientras se alejaba de la mansión que estaba a sus espaldas. **— ¿Donde estoy?—** se pregunto con voz baja recorriendo el lugar, era tan extraño y a la vez hermoso.

_**Yuuki…**_

Escucho un susurro y su corazón dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, esa voz no podía ser otra que de…

—**Zero…—** susurro buscando al autor de aquella ronca pero perfecta voz huraña. Comenzó a llamarlo a gritos mientras su corazón palpitaba al mis por hora.

_**Yuuki…**_

Volvió a escuchar aquella voz la cual empezaba a seguir

_**Yuuki… **_

_**Yuuki…**_

_**Yuuki…**_

Cada vez más lejana, cada vez más cercana, la estaba volviendo loca. Tenia que verlo, tenia que aclarar las cosas aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde. Entendía cuanto dolor le había causado su decisión pero no estaba conforme, ella quería a su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Una noche en la que una luna roja iluminaba los confines del mundo<br>ambos nacimos.  
>Aunque no albergabas recuerdo alguno,<br>tus ojos brillaban intensamente._

* * *

><p>—<strong>¡Zero!—<strong> Grito con fuerza sintiendo que el grito se ahogaba en su garganta. Buscaba por aquel bosque a la luz de aquella luna carmesí y entonces la voz se detuvo, no se escucho más y ella grito. Grito su nombre declarando cuanto lo necesitaba mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, su corazón le dolía era como clavar cien veces a Artemis en su pecho, sentía que no podía respirar y el nudo en la garganta la ahogaba.

Entonces una figura se poso frente a ella, una figura que no conocía pero que le intimidaba, dio uno, dos, tres pasos atrás mas la figura no retrocedía.

—**Yuuki…—** escucho su voz salir de aquel individuo y sintió como todo en su interior se aclaraba. Sus piernas le temblaban sentía desfallecer cuando la luz ilumino aquellos ojos lilas, aquella piel tostada, aquellos cabellos plateados. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras veía la sonrisa de lado de Zero, su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿cuanto había extrañado a_ su_ malhumorado amigo?

Sin siquiera pensarlo se tiro a sus brazos para poder sentirlo. Quería saber que era real que no era un sueño que estaba ahí frente a ella y que jamás la dejaría de nuevo. ¡Un momento! Abrió los ojos alejándose de el que la miraba con tristeza, ella era la que lo había dejado, _ella_ era la que había elegido quedarse con los "_suyos_", _ella_ era la que lo había herido. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Él era como su _hermano_ y lo que menos deseaba era herirlo como lo había hecho. Suspiro fijando su mirada en la de él, tanta soledad, tanta tristeza, se sentía miserable al verlo ahí ¿y ella que? ¿Realmente tenia derecho de "interponerse" nuevamente en la vida del prefecto?

—**Zero…—** escucho entonces una voz melodiosa casi como cascabeles a sus espaldas. Era delicada, femenina y a la vez encantadora como su fuera un embrujo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando, un segundo mas tarde una mujer de larga cabellera azabache abrazaba al prefecto frente a sus narices y él… él miraba a la mujer con ternura infinita, con calidez, con ¿amor?

Sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando el acaricio la mejilla de aquella mujer, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, era una atracción casi fantasmal.

—**No…—** susurro apenas, sin siquiera la oyeron aquellos frente a ella, se estaban acercando poco a poco**— No…—**volvió a repetir sentía la vista borrosa cuando noto que estaban a punto de rozar sus labios grito fuertemente cerrando los ojos — **¡NO!**

-oOo-oOo-oOo- **fin del sueño** -oOo-oOo-oOo-

* * *

><p><em>Ambos existíamos en un mismo tiempo,<br>el uno junto al otro, y aun así no podíamos encontrarnos;  
>sólo éramos fragmentos de flores que todavía permanecían en aquel bosque de ruinas.<br>Una lluvia de lágrimas negras comienza a caer..._

* * *

><p>—<strong>¡Yuuki!— <strong>Escucho la voz de su hermano mientras sentía sus brazos protectoras alrededor de ella**— Yuuki ¿Estas bien?—** pregunto preocupado comprobando que la mujer estaba despierta, ella solo lo miro con fijeza a los ojos se vio tan claramente reflejada en ellos, y se dio cuenta de las gotas salinas de sus ojos, las cuales limpio rápidamente

—**Estoy bien…—** aseguro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

— **¿Una pesadilla?—** pregunto con delicadeza aun abrazándola y mirándola tan fijamente como si quisiera adentrarse en su mente. Ella sonrió mientras acerco la palma de su mano a la mejilla del joven, sintió la suavidad de su piel mientras Kaname cerraba los ojos y exhalaba un suspiro, aun podía sentir su agitado corazón pero se había prometido no hacer sufrir mas a su "amado"

— **Tal vez sea mala idea ir…—** declaro en pelicastaño

— **No… es necesario arreglar las cosas**— dijo con dulzura la mujer cautivando el corazón del Kuran, el cual sin poder evitarlo poso su diestra en la mejilla de ella nuevamente y se acerco pasa besar los labios de su amada. El beso fue correspondido de inmediato dejando a los dos en un éxtasis cuando una voz llego del lugar del chofer.

— **Llegamos en cinco minutos Kaname-sama—** eso hizo que ambos se separaran. Kaname con cierto disgusto, pero con una divertida sonrisa al notar la vergüenza de Yuuki por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

* * *

><p><em>Mi voz que antes cantaba ahora grita,<br>para poder cumplir aquel deseo, arrastrado ahora por el viento.  
>Solo tú puedes hacer que mi corazón<br>vuelva a sentir el dolor y la tristeza._

* * *

><p>No lograba recordar nada, solo sentía un punzante dolor en el cuello y muy pesadas sus extremidades. Abrió los ojos con cautela comprobando que por deducción se encontraba. O en un hospital o en una enfermería. Olía a alcohol por lo que arrugo la nariz, que demonios había pasado y ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Pero mas bien la pregunta era ¿Donde estaba y quien lo había llevado ahí?<p>

"_**Solo tengo que hacer memoria"**_ se dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos verde agua y concentrándose. Recordaba haber ido a investigar el lugar de las desapariciones, recordaba que Temari lo había acompañado, inclusive que mando a un Ambu de su aldea con un mensaje para su gran amigo ¿y luego? Se adentro en la cueva ¿y…?

— **¿Veo que has despertado?—** escucho una voz un tanto prepotente y fría pero que denotaba una soldad como ninguna. Quizás recordándole a "alguien". Abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama para ver a la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Aquel individuo lo miraba con intensidad, con dudas, con desconfianza y sobre todo…

— **¿Quien eres?—** preguntó de golpe aquel joven de cabellera plateada, desconcertándole.

— **¿Por qué debo responder?—** pronuncio sintiendo la garganta bastante seca y con mucha desconfianza puesto que no sabía si era amigo o enemigo**— ¿Donde me encuentro?**

—**En "La Academia Privada Cross"—** se escucho otra voz. Una voz un tanto calida pero misteriosa, dejando ver a un señor de cabellos rubios cenizos que usaba anteojos.** — ¿Te encuentras bien?—** pregunto acercándose a aquello joven de cabellos rojizos que se hallaba escrutando a los otros dos con la mirada.

— **¿Quien es usted?—** dijo de sopetón en ojiverde sonando frió y calculador.

—**La pregunta es… ¿que eres tu?—** menciono el primer individuo. El de cabellos plateados mirándole con fijeza con una frialdad que le recordaba a si mismo.** — hmph… ¿que hacías dentro de los terrenos del colegio? ¿Que hacías con esas sanguijuelas?— **pregunto tosco acercándose con enfado y una mirada totalmente distinta.

— **¿Que eres?—** soltó sin siquiera pensarlo el pelirrojo. Ese joven de piel morena, no era un ninja, civil, pero tampoco era un contenedor, más si demostraba ser _diferente_.

* * *

><p><em>Tu lejano grito<br>desaparece en una espiral de recuerdos.  
>Una sombra invisible sale en tu busca,<br>y yo me hundo en la oscuridad._

_En el interior de este oscuro bosque,  
>te escucho reír...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

_La canción se llama:_ _**Kiuko no Mori**__._

Bueno empecemos por decir que Yuuki no es mi personaje favorito de VK mucho menos Kaname, por el MEV [monstruo de espagueti volador] sí los odio a más no poder, así que si son fanáticos de ellos. Solo les diré que sufrirán y mucho…solo por si las dudas ya les he advertido.

**Bueno Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído hasta aquí, como ya he mencionado este fic hace tiempo fue borrado por lo que perdí gran parte del documento y actualmente estoy escribiéndolo de cero. Espero que les este agradando. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Review´s sin cuenta:**

**_foreverinfeliz: _** Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Esta algo extraño ya lo sé. Sobre las parejas, poco a poco se irán conociendo cuales son las tentativas y las reales. Sí las dijera ya no sería ninguna sorpresa. También gracias por decir que te ha gustado. No creí que fuera a agradar mucho la idea.

** ¿Review´s?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Advertencias del capitulo:** choque de personalidades, personajes occ [de mi creación original], etc.

_N/A: al final._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 "ENCUENTRO"<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata caminaba delante de los demás llevando una luz y activando su línea sucesoria. Detrás de ella se encontraba el atractivo vengador que no dejaba de prestar atención al camino pero al mismo tiempo, clavaba su mirada en la nuca de la peli-azulina, lo que -aunque no reflejara su estado-, la ponía sumamente nerviosa y molesta. Posteriormente se encontraba Ino junto a Shikamaru y Temari, ambas se veían con odio puesto que se interesaban en el mismo chico.<p>

—**Dejen de ser tan problemáticas—** menciono Shikamaru con cara de molestia **—No entiendo para que me enviaron aquí. Es más, creo que cometemos un error al entrar sin tener un plan…—** dijo aburrido mientras las chicas a sus lados aun parecían matarse con la mirada.

— **¿Y por qué han traído a Yamanaka?—** pregunto con desden Temari **— Después de todo es una misión rango S**

— **Kazekage-sama pidió estrictamente a los presentes —** informo Hinata con voz baja y trémula, de inmediato ambas rubias se impresionaron por la voz tan fría que había utilizado la Hyuuga, pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar de aquella chica?

—**Hmph será mejor darnos prisa**_—_ ordeno el Uchiha estaba decididamente harto de tanta palabrería de las mujeres. Lo mas sorprendente es que ninguna le prestaba atención _**"entupido Nara"**_ ¡Claro! el gran orgullo Uchiha se hacia presente

—**Sasuke-kun —** dijo con voz un tanto melosa Ino, cambiando la táctica de conquista, se encamino donde el azabache colgándose de su cuello pero mirando de reojo las reacciones de Shikamaru. Sin embargo aquello no salio como se imaginara puesto que el Nara tan solo siguió su camino sin prestarle atención alguna, por lo que se enfurruño completamente.

Siguieron con su camino en profundo silencio, ambas rubias estaban hartas de tanta quietud, les incomodaba el silencio que les invadía, mas al resto parecía agradarles, Sasuke por fin se libraba del asfixiante abrazo de Ino.

—**Shikamaru-kun… es mejor que regrese a dar un informe, Temari-san acompáñelo… Uchiha, Ino-chan acompáñenme…—** dijo la Hyuuga deteniéndose de inmediato.

— **¿Que? ¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?—** menciono la rubia de cuatro coletas.

—**Porque a partir de aquí es posible que nadie pueda regresar…—** informo el Nara con seriedad haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él. Temari comenzaba a abrir la boca al igual que Ino entonces escucharon la vez de Hinata, aquella voz que para ellas se perdió el día del casamiento de Naruto.

—**Necesito de Ino-chan para poder comunicarme con el grupo que se quede aquí y pueda saber las instrucciones de Shikamaru-kun, en cuanto tengamos más información. Es más que evidente Temari-san, que usted debe quedarse aquí por la seguridad de Suna, no se preocupe por Kazekage-sama… le aseguro que resolveremos todo…—** término con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Aunque todavía tuvieran dudas no se atrevían a dejar de observarla en silencio, por un instante había regresado aquella pequeña y timida niña que todos en Konoha y Suna conocieron.

— **Buena idea Hinata… en cuanto identifiquen el lugar y pasen desapercibidos manden un informe de inmediato, si no se reportan en 24 horas mandare un grupo de búsqueda…—** informo el líder a los que los otros tres solo asintieron con la cabeza—** Hyuuga Hinata quedas a cargo de la misión de reconocimiento y lo posterior desde que atraviesen la barrera—** ordeno con voz de líder Shikamaru Nara, la peliazul se cuadro y puso semblante serio. Poco después tanto Temari como Shikamaru se quedaron donde estaba un instante, viendo las espaldas de los otros tres dirigiéndose a lo desconocido.

El aire frío comenzaba a erizar la piel del equipo de infiltración e investigación. Ino decidió ponerse una capa para protegerse más, sin embargo Hinata trataba en vano de reprimir el tiriteo molesto de su cuerpo ya que no prestaba más atención que al camino. El Uchiha de igual forma traía su capa puesta, aunque de hecho no la necesitase, justo en el instante en que pretendía quitársela por el calor que tenia, la Hyuuga se detuvo por lo que ambos compañeros de misión la imitaron.

Sasuke presto su atención en el camino dándose cuenta que frente a ellos había una especie de muro de cristal, bastante ancho al parecer, puesto las imágenes al lado contrario se veían sumamente difuminadas y sin coherencia. El joven AMBU dio unos pasos al frente ignorando el pequeño gritito de conmoción dado por Ino, poso su palma en la estructura frente a si mismo, notando que al contrario de lo que pensaban no estaba helado estaba a temperatura corporal, y a la vez sentía que su textura era como si fuera agua.

— **Ésta debe de ser la puerta…— **menciono en voz alta la rubia de mirada celeste.

— **Es hora de entrar…—** menciono la Hyuuga haciendo el mismo movimiento que antes hubiera hecho su compañero de equipo pero esta vez traspasando la "puerta".

Enseguida la imito el joven de ojos ónice, Ino aun tenía algo de miedo pero no se rendiría así que en última instancia atravesó la barrera. Encontrándose con un paisaje nevado, un bosque nevado a decir verdad. Estaba tan impresionada que dio un paso atrás sintiendo un leve choque eléctrico por lo que de inmediato se dio vuelta para ver la causa de su dolor.

— **Ino-chan ¿estas bien?— **pregunto la peliazul acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

— **¿Q-qué es **_**esto**_**?—** pregunto en voz alta la joven rubia tomando del brazo a Hinata.

— **Hmph un campo de energía—** menciono el azabache posesionándose a la derecha de Ino. — **pero… ¿Por qué se haya aquí?**

— **Seguramente esta es la entrada de nuestro lugar de origen a este… sitio…—** murmuro algo pensativa la ojiperla— **por lo que ha de haber otro sitio de unión para que puedan pasar de aquí hacia haya…**

— **O tal vez jamás regresemos…—** susurro con una mueca de molestia el Uchiha demonios, si volvía se aseguraría que Naruto recibiera una tunda de su parte.

— **No puede ser…—** menciono agraviada la joven ojiceleste. ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que estar en ese lugar con ellos? No era que le desagradaran pero sin duda hubiera preferido a un joven que le prestara algo de atención.

— **En todo caso debemos buscar al Kazekage de inmediato… vamos a investigar el lugar… pero antes…**

— **Hay que ocultar esta puerta…—** termino de decir el Uchiha, por lo que Hinata le miro con reproche ¿Cómo se atrevía a robar sus líneas? Por una vez que por fina la ponían de líder. Hizo un leve puchero que nadie vio puesto se volteo enseguida.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Tsk…—<strong> estaba más que molesto, estaba enfadado… ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niñato a mencionarle tal pregunta? Simplemente inconcebible, si no hubiera sido por el Director Cross ahora mismo ese pelirrojo estaría muerto.

No había averiguado nada de aquel sujeto pero poco o nada le importaba, simplemente quería sacar su mal humor y lastima de aquel al que se encontrara en aquel momento.

— **¡Kiryuu-sama!—** escucho que le llamaban se detuvo un instante, definitivamente este era su día de mala suerte.

Un uniforme femenino color blanco fue lo primero que observo, solo se veía levemente la falda ya que un gran abrigo color beige lo cubría. Una larga cabellera oscura, fue subiendo la vista, un rostro de piel blanquecina como el mármol, de nariz pequeña y algo respingada, labios levemente hinchados y algo sonrojados. Todo en aquella chica que estaba frente a el resaltaba, pero claro eso se debía a lo que era.

— **Pensé que no me había escuchado…—** confeso la joven con pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas, el aire calido de su respiración se podía observar por la temperatura del ambiente**— me alegra verle hay algo que debe saber…— **comenzó a hablar con voz cantarina y llena de emoción, los ojos que aquella joven era lo más sobresaliente, de un color caoba metalizado, nada fuera de lo normal pero mucho menos común.

— **¿Qué sucede ahora Sakurai?—** pregunto cortante y con semblante frío el joven prefecto, logrando que ella hiciera un leve puchero infantil.

—**Yu-ka-ri… así debes llamarme…—** menciono con ingenuidad propio de un pequeño que quisiera enseñar algo nuevo a un adulto. Ya eran varias veces que aquella chica de 17 años le decía lo mismo al joven.

Su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de esos seres, desde aquel peculiar accidente con Yagari-sensei, hasta la muerte de sus padres, sin contar su llegada a la Academia Cross.

—**Basta de esto sabes muy bien Sakurai que me desagradas así que lárgate…—** dijo con frialdad pasando de la chica frente a él.

— **¡Zero!—** grito la pequeña haciendo un leve berrinche que, si sus superiores se enteraran de ello, seguramente la reprenderían. Sin embargo no se rendiría. Tenia que advertirle de inmediato, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Bajo el rostro mirando el suelo, sus manos unidas se apretaban una a la otra, mientras mordía su labio inferior provocándose un leve rasguño por sus colmillos. Si no podía avisarle… por lo menos _haría algo_ para evitar tal choque.

El peliplateado siguió con su camino comentando por lo bajo varios comentarios para aquel individuo sospechoso, el solo recordar como lo había hallado le tenia sumamente confundido.

**o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o**

Decidió vagar por los bosques del colegio. Necesitaba soledad, pensar las cosas, arrancarse el corazón si eso era necesario. Cuando, cerca de aquella vieja capilla la cual a decir verdad era su "refugio" escucho algo. Unos pasos, eran sumamente silenciosos _**"mierda… debe ser alguna sanguijuela" **_de inmediato pensó en ello, haciendo acopio de sus habilidades se acerco con disimulo, podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de aquel ser, sentía una extraña presencia, "no era un vampiro" pero tampoco era un humano como tal. Se acerco con sumo cuidado hasta estar a unos metros de "él", sintió perfectamente que esa "persona" sabia que estaba ahí pero no se inmutaba.

Sus pasos le llevaron justamente a lo más recóndito del bosque, que rodeaba a aquel colegio. Si bien, la blanca nieve cubría los árboles dándole un aspecto más mágico al lugar, junto con aquellos leves rayos de sol que hacían brillas las gotas de agua congeladas, el viento con su frialdad no le incomodaba en absoluto. Lo incomodo es el darse cuenta demasiado tarde el lugar donde se encontraba.

Aquel lugar que era solo _suyo_. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en sus labios. Escucho una voz ronca e enigmática. Era por supuesto, masculina y con un matiz de frialdad que jamás había escuchado. Leves movimientos, unas pisadas comenzaban a escucharse.

Saco su arma con decisión al momento que sintió el olor de la sangre invadiendo el ambiente. Lentamente comenzó a despertarse su instinto vampirico. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al ver el carmín que pintaba con soberbia la blanquecina nieve en un espectáculo para sus ojos. Pero esa sangre no era tan común. No, más bien era inhumana. Frunció el seño tratando de averiguar si solo se trataba de una estúpida pelea entre sanguijuelas, de esa forma ¿Que más daba que se mataran entre ellos?

Un quejido llamo su atención saliendo del lugar donde se encontraba. Tres cuerpos de sanguijuelas se estaban evaporizando alrededor de un cuarto "ser humano". Poseía unas vestimentas extrañas para la temperatura del lugar. Puesto que, aunque parecía abrigadora, al mismo tiempo era liviana. A su espalda una enorme calabaza, podía ver el ancho de la espalda del joven así como su cabello rojizo cual fuego, poco a poco se giro a su encuentro, tanto la mirada aguamarina como la violeta quedaron conectadas pudo notar la frialdad de aquel joven y al mismo tiempo comprendió que él no era de allí.

Los labios de Zero estaban completamente apretados. No le temía a aquel ser tan solo… era tan extraño que no sabia como actuar, por otro lado aquel joven dejo salir de labios un leve quejido y callo de frente a la cama de nieve blanca cubriéndolo por completo.

El peliplateado se dirigió a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba aquel joven. Sin prisa y analizando los vestigios de la batalla que se había presentado. El montículo, que ahora era el cuerpo caído del pelirrojo comenzó a llenarse por los copos de nieve que caían del cielo sin cesar.

Tardo unos cuantos segundos más en notar que el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a entumecerse de la frialdad del lugar. Bufo por lo bajo, bien podría verlo dejado ahí, pero era humano. Un mortal bastante extraño y sobre todo con una esencia digna de un monstruo _como él_.

Lo llevo en la espalda hasta la enfermería de la academia, sin siquiera avisarle al mismísimo director decidió esperar a que despertara el pelirrojo. Para Zero en ese instante, era mejor vigilarle, por lo que pudo observar en el lugar del ataque ese _ser_ era peligroso.

****o-o-o-o-o- **Fin flash back -**o-o-o-o-o****

Llego finalmente a aquella parte del bosque donde nadie le interrumpiría. Chasqueo la lengua una vez más antes de sentarse en el piso. Estaba harto de estar en aquel lugar ¿Qué caso tenía el permanecer aun en la Academia?

Cerro los ojos mientras su rostro se dirigía al cielo. No estaba muy lejos de donde hallara al petirrojo, debería ir de inmediato a investigar un poco, pero estaba tan cansado.

Se incorporo de inmediato al sentir algo. El silencio era permanente y aunque su oído era más sensible que cuando era humano y por su entrenamiento sabio que había algo ahí. Un olor extraño, una esencia tal que no podía reconocer de inmediato.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras llevaba su diestra a su _Boddy Rose_ preparándose para cualquier cosa. Se movió con rapidez hacia un lado esquivando un proyectil bastante extraño.

Escucho como otros misiles iban hacia su persona por lo que se movió con rapidez esquivando uno a uno ¿Qué mierda pasaba ahí? De momento se sintió mareado, como si algo estuviera o quisiera interferir con su mente. Mordió su labio inferior logrando que una gota de su sangre resbalara por sus labios y barbilla.

Dio un giro topándose con una mirada profundamente negra. Su Boddy Rose apuntando en la frente de aquel individuo el cual le apuntaba en la garganta con una larga espada. Seria demasiado fácil terminar con ese sujeto por muy bueno que fuera. Mas era humano, chasqueo la lengua mirándolo con frialdad y esperando a que retirara su arma de su garganta.

Unos pasos a su izquierda le hicieron endurecer la mirada con mayor rapidez, al menos no sentía que ese nuevo miembro del ataque enemigo tuviera intención de dañarle.

— **Basta ¡Uchiha!—** una voz femenina resonó en el lugar al instante en que el azabache frente a Zero se tensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Y así llegamos al final del capitulo tres. ¿Muy lento? Quizás pero las acciones rápidas no es lo mío. Espero que les valla gustando el asunto y cualquier duda, ya sabes llamadme cuando quieran. <em>

_Siento que esta historia no esta gustando ;^; así que me pensare el borrarla o algo así, por favor denme sus opiniones, siquiera un me gusta._

_Saludos! Y disculpen la tardanza. _


End file.
